Blaine's Sister?
by madnessfromnutella
Summary: What happen's when Blaine's younger sister comes to McKinley? What about when Blaine never mentioned her to Kurt? At the begining it's from Kurt's point of view alot but only because I think an outsider's view on sibling's realationships are really cool.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is my first fan fiction. I don't own any of the characters. I thought of this because one of the things glee is missing is real sibling realationships. Enjoy!

It was nearing the end of glee club but Kurt couldn't help noticing that Blaine was acting...  
>different. He was jittery and seemed nervous, unlike his usually smooth and put together self.<br>It was about 5 minutes before glee would be over when a tall girl in jeans and a floral shirt with dark brown hair walked in. "Is this glee club?" she asked hesitently, looking around the room. "Yes it is,can i help you?" replied easily. "Um, i was wondering if i could audition. I'm a freshman, but, i went to a private girl's school where i was in show choir." she said obviously looking nervous from the room of upper classmen. "Sure. You can audition at anytime. Whenever's good for you." "Is today after school okay?" smiled "That sounds perfect. Hear that everyone?" he said turning back to the class.  
>"Meet back here right after school. By the way, can i get your name?" "Cami." The girl said before the bell rang.<p>

After school:

Cami walked into the glee room completly prepared to audition. She'd practiced in the shower, after school, all the time.  
>But looking at the upperclassmen she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. "All right take your seats everyone!" announced as the glee club trickled in. When everyone was seated, Cami stood at the front of the class ready to preform.<br>She nodded to the band and began to preform her song, "Thinking of you" by Katy Perry. It was one of her favorites and the words were practiclly etched into her brain. But sitting next to Blaine, Kurt noticed that Blaine seemed...anxouis. He braced him self before the harder and longer notes and seemed to know the lyrics. When Cami finished everyone clapped. "Well, thank you very much Cami. I think I'll take my new directions outside and we'll discuss it. When everyone had filed back in Mr,Shouester turned to Cami and said Congragulations. You're the newest member of New Directions!" Cami grinned from ear to ear at hearing this. "THank you for coming. I'll see everyone tomorrow!" As the glee club left Blaine lagged behind and turned to Cami. "How'd i do?" she siad with questioning eyes begging for approval. "Well you made it! how do you think you did?" Blaine responded with a teasing smile. "You know what I mean. Like you're helping me practice. Was my range good? Does anything need to get held longer? Was anything held too long?" "You could've held the notes longer. Don't tell me you can't cuz you've held it longer before. I just think that nerves kicked in." "Ok...but I made it?" "Well, yeah." Cami grinned up at Blaine, who was only a few inches taller than her. "I'm sorry I'm really confused here." Kurt said to Blaine. "Yeah do you know her from somewhere?" Rachel added with an extremly baffled look spreading across her face. "I wondered why no one said anything. Blaine,  
>you don't bother to tell your friends about your dear little sister." "What?" responded Kurt and Rachel. "Look it's just sometimes you can be kinda...embarassing." Blaine said guiltly to his sister. "Says the guy wearing a bow tie and yet all my friends know you. Not that bow ties don't manage to look good on you." the two exchanged a look "Everyone. This is Cami Anderson. My younger sister. She went to Crawford Country Day and my parents decided to switch her with me." "Well. I think we've about wrapped things up here."<br>Cami said looking around at everyone. "Besides. Me and Blaine really need to get going. Right?" she said glancing up at her brother. "But, Blaine we always get coffee after school." Kurt said, confused. "Cami, me and Kurt are gonna go get coffee. Do you want me to drop you off at home?" "Well, I guess that'd be okay, but didn't mom say you should come straight home and do homework? Besides I'm starting to feel like math is a foriegn language I'll never understand and you were always great at math." "Well..." "OH! Great idea! Since mom wants you to come home, how about Kurt comes over! You're not afraid of dogs are you?" "Um not that I know of" Kurt responded. "Fine then it sounds like my little pain in the ass just invited you over." Blaine said glumly "Hey if i've gotta be a pain in the ass at least i get to be your pain in the ass." she said.  
>Then Blaine took his keys out of his pocket tossed them up, but, before he could catch them Cami did. "I'm driving!" she screamed as she ran of the room with Blaine hot on her tail. Kurt followed them watching. When Blaine caught up to her he grabbed her by the waist pulling her and made an attempt to grab the keys she was jumping around with. She then clumsly dropped them on the floor (with a few of her choice swear words)<br>where Blaine grabbed them andheld them up over his head saying "I drive, we listen to your ipod today." "Deal." She stated as they pinky swore and her older brother pushedher into a locker. Giggling, they walked out to the car.  
>_<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Kurt noticed about the Anderson's house was that it seemed to stand out to Kurt without standing out at all. It just seemed like the two story colonial would be where Blaine lived. For the first part it was neat and clean on the outside but you got the feeling that the best thing about the house wasn't it's perfectly micured lawns, but the incredible personality the owner put into it. As Blaine pulled into the driveway, Cami grabbed the keys and skipped to the door. A large golden retriever was barking inside. "Oh, hush up Lemon!" Cami said to the dog as Kurt waited for Blaine who was taking a while to get out of the car.

After walking through the enterance hall they entered the family room with a t.v., couch, coffe table,fire place and lazy boy. The mantle was practiclly a museum deticated to photos of the family, Blaine, Cami, their parents and even shots of Lemon. Some of the shots were professionally taken like the family on the beach, Blaine in his warbler's uniform and Cami in her uniform which seemed to be a purple and navy plaid skirt with a baby blue blouse. Other shots were more creative like Blaine and Cami in a "Charlie's Angel's" pose or shots of Lemon licking one of the sibling's laughing face's. Cami instantly ploped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. "You don't mind if i turn on the t.v. do you? I DVR-ed 30 Rock last night!" She squeled teasingly. "How could i say no to Liz Lemon and Jack Donaghy?" Blaine responded sitting down next to her."I'll give you money!" they said together. Kurt found it hard to focus on the show. It was confusing and the characters did strange things, so Kurt decided to watch Blaine and his sister. Blaine acted differently around his sister. Cami made nachos and she and Blaine stuck too much in their mouthes,fed some to their dog,and laughed at the show, making comments and quoting inside jokes. Kurt's attention drifted to inspecting the picturealong the mantle when he noticied not just one but multiple pictures of Cami in a cheerleading uniform. "You're a cheerleader?" he asked Cami turning away from the pictures. "Yeah. Since I was about 6. Most of those are from my time with Ohio Valley All Stars. I stopped this year cuz McKinley has a great cheerleading squad. 1st in the country! I'm considering trying out." she said not dropping even half her attention from the t.v. "Oh. Well, I feel i should let you know that the coach is evil." "Eh I can deal. To be on the top cheer squad in the country? Definetly. i've dealed with all coaches, gay or straight, tough or pushover,  
>dedicated and that one coach who only came to one practice then got upset when we won first place. Remember her?" she said turning to Blaine "Yeah, I think. blonde looked like she never ate?" "Yeah but that's 50% of them." "Oh well same thing." "Yeah." Then they watched until the show ended. "I'm kinda confused. Are Jenna and Paul together still or what?" "That couple is too crazy. I don't know if i even care if they're together." the two discussed as they got out they were setting themselves up on the floor with their homework and Blaine was starting to help Cami with her math homework, the front door opened and walked in. "Hello kids." she said walking into the living room and turning of the t.v. which had been set to Spongebob. "Oh, hello there. You must be Kurt. One of my dear children texted me you'd be here but I was thinking it was an early april fool's day trick." "Uhm no." Kurt said standing up and walking over to her. "I'm Kurt." he said and they procceded to shake hands. "i've seen you preform with the warblers a few times before. I think you're very talented. What do you want for dinner?" She said turning to her own children. "chicken." one answered. "Fish." responded the other. "Sounds like a sloppy joe night." she said walking into the connected kitchen."Kurt would you like to stay for dinner?" "Uhm thank you, but no. I think I'm expected at home. Actually I should probably leave now." "Hey, I'll give you a ride home now." Blaine said getting up from helping his sister and walking to the door with Kurt.<p>

"Your sister's very diffrent from you." Kurt said on his and Blaine's way over to his house. "Yeah but she's great right?" "Yeah so i can't see why you didn't want me to know her." "Look." Blaine said as they pulled up to Kurt's house. "My sister was one of the first people I told i was...you know gay. And it was REALLY hard for her. I'd had girlfriends in the past and she thought i had decided this just beacause I had given up on girls from a tough breakup or...i don't know. But she gave me this long speech about how it was just a few girls out there it didn't work with and stuff like that. I think she just didn't want to let go of her idea that we'd be like my dad and his sibling.  
>Getting our practilly perfect families together every christmas and easter for presants and egg hunts. She didn't wanna let go of her idea that one day i'd marry her the sister she always wanted. When I went through all that stuff at school she had trouble understanding why i'd want to be something that made me get beat up everyday, like i can change who i am like like i change my shirt. I wasn't sure how she'd deal withseeing the person who was taking her dreams of a straight, perfect family away from her. Like when I told her about Rachel she was excited, thinking maybe i hadn't lost my enthusisasm for the plan we mad at the age of 8. But things have changed since then. I mean,<br>I KNOW I don't wanna be a racecar driver anymore. And she's pretty sure flight attandant or gymnast won't make the right amount of money. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Right?" He said as Kurt opened the door and got out of the car. "Right."


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter includes alot of cheerleading terms beacause I'm a cheerleader so if you don't understand what I'm saying just youtube/google it.

This takes place the next morning before school at blaine's house.

"Why do you do that? It destroys your hair." Blaine said to Cami as they sat in her room and she flat ironed her hair. "Hey you deal with the Anderson curse by cuting your hair short and making it 90% gel i'll deal with it with my heat protection spray and the polkadot flat iron."  
>she said with a teasing glance at him in the mirror. "You look good this morning." "Thanks i thought i'd slip away from my mainly black outfits and try..." "Color?" She asked turning towards him "Yeah. I guess." "Well it looks good. You should do red more often. Is my hair straight enough?" "Why are you so worried? It's just school." "Seventeen says that everyday you need to make a first impression. Only people you've know since you were all eating glue and coloring with those big ass crayons in kindergarten won't judge you on your daily looks. Besides if i'm going to be a cheerleader, theres a certain image to get across. Ready!" She said with a last sweep of mascara. "You look great." Blaine said. "Just don't go get any boyfriends because you know I'll have to inspect whether their whorthy of my little sis." he added with a wink. "Shut up! Let's go i've gotta get there early so I can sign up to tryout." And with that she dragged him out of the room.<p>

Cami walked nervously into glee club. She didn't know anyone except her brother and Kurt and she got the feeling that she shouldn't sit there.  
>So she decided for herself to go introduce herself to the only girl in the room who she instantly identified with. The one in the cheerleading uniform. "Hi, I'm Cami. I'm trying out later today." She said nervously introducing herself. "I'm Britnany and I've been on the cheerios since freshman year." "Oh...cool" Cami responded with a smile trying to be friendly until walked in. "Earlier today I was approached by another freshman who wanted to join. He'll be trying out after school. Anyway I've got an assignment for you guys this week. This has worked well in the past. I've put your names in a hat and each of you will come pick a name to do a duet with." he said pulling out a fedora Rachel went up first "Mercedes" she said smiling. Next went Brittany "Artie" she said in a dull, bored voice (or is that how she always is?<br>Cami thought) after her Blaine went. "Uhm ? What if your partner isn't really a fair choice?" "You get who you get Blaine." "But...  
>fine. Cami." Cami's face went red and everyone else apeared nervous. Apparantly the word had gotten around. Cami couldn't pay attention for the rest of class. She had to show that she was more than just Blaine's sister or she'd be stuck in the shade of his shadow until he graduated. She had liked her spotlights back at Crawford County Day and wasn't willing to give them up to be hidden behind her older brother. Her showchoir success had almpost parralled Blaine's. She'd been the star of the show choir belting it out and doing handsprings, tucks and flips onstage. Before she knew it the bell rung and she had to hurry off to tryouts.<p>

Suprisingly shewasn't worried about making the cheerios. She'd tryed out for dozens of teams and they'd always made room in their routines for her round-off, series back handspring, full. As she walked into the gym wearing her grey Soffes, purple sports bra, and red bow she smiled to herself, ready to wow the judges. After all, she thought, they probably don't see a back handspring full everyday. She was suprised when she walked in to find a single judge and a slightly darkened gym. "I'm coach Sylvester. Name?" She said with a questioning glance. "Camille Anderson, but you can call me Cami." "I'm ready. START!" Cami turned her ipod on and plugged it into the speakers. It started blasting an old mix from competition cheer a few years back. She'd added more tumbling dance and jumps where there was supposed to be stunting. The Coach didn't seem impressed until Cami did her arial to the corner of the court to start her tumbling pass. She did her favorite pass, the round-off, back handspring series,layout, full twisting layout she'd been perfecting since the beginning of last year. She finsihed the routine in her right split. She got up. "Welcome to the cheerios. I expect you to wear your uniform to school tomorrow." "Is there a game?" "What? No."  
>"Then why are we wearing our uniforms?" "To show who you are." "But shouldn't people already know who we are. They'll see us at games and pep rallies.<br>Sue paused. Despite the rudness, the girl had a point. "Besides. The uniforms will get really stained from us eating in them everyday. It's not practical." Cami finished. Thinking about it Sue realized this girl made alot of good points. Plus, she hadn't seen a tumbling pass that clean since her best Cheerio last year had left to train for the olympics. So she could probably change the uniforms to gamedays or lose the incredible talent infront of her. "Gameday is next friday but practice is tomorrow. What period do you have gym?" "3rd" "You now have it 4th.  
>And instead of gym you have cheerios practice. Wear a red sports bra, black shorts and a white bow." "Okay GREAT!" Cami responded with an enthusiastic smile. I just have to tell Blaine! She thought as she ran out of the gym and headed towards the choir room.<p>

So maybe she got lost. But Cami was still new so it wasn't that big of a deal. Anyway, glee club was just getting out as she rushed in. She instantly found Blaine having a conversation with Kurt, Rachel and some boy she didn't know. Cami ran up to him and gave him a huge hug he instinctivley returned. "Guess what!" Cami said still feeling peppy from the routine. "I don't have to guess. I know." Blaine responded with a teasing smile. "Then what?" "My little sister is the newest and might i add BEST cheerleader on the top cheerleading squad in the country!"  
>he responded going to hug her again but paused "wait. What'd you throw?" "Round-off, handspring, layout, full" "Two fulls in a row?" "Nah.<br>I was on a basketball court and i didn't feel like risking a concussion or something that'd ruin cheer." "That's my girl!" he said going in to hug her. "OH I forgot to introduce you to the newest member to the new directions, Austin!" She turned to the boy she hadn't recognized.  
>"Cami." she said extending a hand for him to shake. "As he just said, Austin." They smiled. Cami couldn't help but notice that his eyes were like the ocean. Which was great cuz Cami LOVED the ocean. "You have really great eyes." she said to him just because when someone's got a great feature, why not make them feel good about themselves? But the eyes didn't distract away from his perfect smile or awesome caramel hair. "Thanks. I wish i could say i did something to make them this way but I kinda got lucky!" he joked noticing the way when she smiled her whole face lit up, not just the corners of her mouth moved. He also noticed that she was wearing a sports bra (ONLY a sports bra) and what guy can resist a girl in a sports bra? "Wait. Are you in my french class?" she asked him "Oui. Madame Smith?" "OUI! Le devoir, c'est difficle?<br>Non?" "Oui, mais...ugh use your notes. I have trouble forming scentences as i talk. It's easier if you use your notes." "Merci beacoup!" she turned back to Blaine "Come on. I've got tumbling in 10 minutes and I like to get there early to snag more warmup time." She said as she walked towards the door, not realizing that Austin's eyes followed her.

"He likes you." Blaine said with a quirky smile to his sister as they got in the car. "Whatever. He probably just liked that all i was wearing was a sports bra." she said glaring at her brother. "Am I gonna have to check him out as a prospective boyfriend for you?" "No." "Then you don't like his eyes? They're blue. Like the ocean." "Don't play games with me Blaine. I know that you just want me to get a boyfriend and friends here so I'll be less...intense about stuff." "Tumbling 4 days a week really wears you out." "How would you know?" "Because you're extremly worn out. You're over working yourself. You really just need to chill. Enjoy yourself." "Look,I'm joining a cheer team. THAT'S how I enjoy myself. I'm joining new directions, THAT'S how i enjoy myself. I get enough pleasure out of doing well in those two things." "Well here we are. Welcome to your personal heaven." Blaine joked lovingly. Cami grabbed her water bottle and 'nfinitys and ran inside. "Stick those passes make us proud!" Blaine called jokingly as he left. 


	4. Chapter 4

Again lots of cheerleading terms, go look them up, don't try anything thats described her cheerleading wise.

Austin went through the next day excited for 6th period. 6th period was french, which usually he hated but, he couldn't wait to see Cami again.  
>For some reason he couldn't get her great smile or perfect figure out of his head. When he got to french Cami was already there, sitting at her desk. "Hey, Cami right?" he said approaching her desk. "Yeah, hi Austin?" she said carefully. "That's me!" he smiled. "Sorry, I'm bad at names"<br>she giggled. God, it's like those blue eyes see my soul or some other b.s. thing that'd be in a romance novel Cami thought to her self, trying to ignore how utterly charming he was. Then class started and they had to go to their seats. Besides Cami had more important things than boys to keep her mind on. Like cheerleading and how she has to do a duet with her brother. How may boy girl duets are out there that aren't romantic and awkward for siblings to sing together. Very few. So rather than paying attention to french or staring at Austin's refection in the t.v. in the corner (which she was still totally doing...just to make sure he wasn't dead) she mad a list of songs she could make into a duet for her and Blaine to sing. Austin, however, was practiclly staring at the back of Cami's head. In a creepy way. "Dude, I know she's hot but if you don't pay attention we'll both fail the quiz, cuz you always help me last minute. So take notes!" said the boy next to Austin. "Ross, relax! This is a review. Obviously you need to pay attention. She's a cheerleader you know. She ran into glee club in a sports bra."  
>"Dude. I can no longer blame this staring. I've gotta take part." "Not fair. If only she didn't already have a duet partner I'd try and snag her but she's already doing hers with her brother." "Her brother?" "It's chosen randomly." "Oh. So your plan?" "Plan?" "Yeah. You don't just randomly get her. You make a plan and you follow it. You woo her." "What is this 1950? Really. Woo her?" "You know what I mean." "Sadly, I do."<p>

After school:

Kurt found Blaine after school watching cheerios pactice. "She's good." he said sitting down next to him on the bleachers. Cami was down on the field practicing. She was working on some complicated sequence with 3 other girls where she back flipped into their arms, they then threw her up and caught one of her feet and raised it above their heads. As soon as she got up in the air Cami pulled her leg up and stuck her arm out in front of it. "She's rusty." Blaine said shaking his head "look at her bow and arrow. She's struggling to hold it." Cami then moved her leg infront of her face and put her chin to her foot. "She did tell me she's the only top girl to hit her chinchin perfectly."  
>"Chinchin?" Kurt questioned looking to Blaine for an answer. "What she's doing now. After a few years of her cheering, i knew everything and how to judge it. Did you know they have cheerleading competitions on ESPN sometimes? Well they do." Kurt noticed something Blaine didn't. That Sue was yelling at every group of girls except Cami's who stuck the sequance time after time. The next time she went up she stuck her leg behind her head making an unsteady, shaking oval "Shit. She's always had trouble with her scorpion." Blaine said turning away from Kurt. He then procceded to get up and yell at his sister "You've got this Cam! LOCK OUT! You will NOT fall down! You hear me?" she instantly steadied herself and then was thrown in the air and spun before reaching the other girls' arms. She got out and waved at Blaine with a smile then a thumbs up.<br>"TUMBLNG" Sue yelled and Cami grinned widely, obviously that was her favorite thing.

Across the bleachers another pair of boys were watching cheerios practice. "She's good." Ross said turning to his best friend since 4th grade.  
>"She does that back flip like it's the easiest thing in the world." Austin smiled watching her fliping around was awesome. As practice ended the girls fanned out and Cami approached the bleachers. "Here's your chance. Now or never" Ross said to Austin pushing him in her direction but before he could get to her she approached her brother. "Hello, ride!" she greated him happily. "Let's get you outta here before before you lose more brain cells." "Whado you mean?" "I just feel like i'm surrounded by a ton of stupid." "See that feeling is always deep in my heart.<br>It never stands out cuz it's always there. Anyway let's go we've gotta work on that duet. I made a list in french." "Lets go! Bye Kurt!"

"That's not a duet." Blaine said pausing the song Cami was playing on her ipod. "But it COULD be!" she said stubbornly. "No. N-O no." "God you're a buzzkill today. What's wrong with you?" "I don't quite know." he said sitting down on the couch and scrolling through his ipod. "I just...  
>have one of those wierd feelings that somethings about to fall...do you get those?" "Like during cheer or daily life...nah cheer is daily life. Yeah. Like when we were practicing at show choir last year i had this feeling whenever we preformed all that hard work and sweat was just for nothing. You know?" "That's exactly how I'm feeling." "In what area of your life?" "I don't know yet. Guess we just need to see what fails first huh?" "Yeah..." "Well how's it going with Austin?" Blaine said raising his eyebrows at her "Nothing" she said wacking him with a throw pillow. "I'm home!" "Mom, where else could you possibly be? Like who walks in the door and says 'I'm at the store!'? Crazies." "Well what's got you in a foul mood and why is paramore not playing?" Cami turned to her brother with an excited face but he instantly shot her down "No those are girl songs" "Me and Blaine have to do a duet for show choir and we can't think of anything appropriate." Cami said turning to her mom.<br>"Lemme guess am i supposed to help?" the teens nodded in sync with each other. "Well why not watch some old disney movies? You two really enjoyed those when you were younger. Why not go through our vcr tapes and find something good." "That's too perfect. Find a song we have a bond with. I love it." Cami responded with a smile. "We'll get to work tonight"


	5. Chapter 5

Get ready for a TON of disney movie references! And maybe some more cheerleading. Please review! I'd love to hear what you've got to say!

Melinda Anderson was very precise. She was presise with dealing with her kids, with her job, with EVERYTHING. So Melinda was hardly ever late.  
>But, of course, she had got caught up in stuff at work, and then she had got stuck in lots of traffic. She had texted Blaine (the more responsable of her children) to get him and his sister something to eat and she'd be home as soon as she could. So she expected to hear yelling or arguments or something other than singing when she walked through the door. She walked through the home to the living room where her children were harmonizing to Aladin. "A WHOLE NEW WOOOOOOOOOOORRRRLLLLDDD!" "Don't you dare close your eyes!" the crooned along to the track. A knocked over bowl of popcorn sat on the floor, where it was probably knocked over during a previous number and Lemon sat eating from the popcorn on the floor.<br>"So when'd the popcorn get knocked over?" she asked after they had finished. "Friend like me?" Cami questioned turning to face her brother. "Yeah but also during be our guest." "Go to bed." They both glared at her. "But The Lion King's next!" "Tomorrow. Upstairs now." Her children sighed knowing that there was no way to argue with her when she was this stressed out.

Kurt walked up to Blaine who was sitting on the bleachers. "Is this really what we're gonna do after school now?" "Just today I promise. She's supposed to be doing some extra tumbling today." Kurt sat down next to Blaine not undersatnding why they needed to be here. I mean I'm never at Finn's games or practices and we're both fine with that. Kurt thought to himself. As Cami flipped across the field he saw Blaine hold his breath as she did a particlularly tricky flip. Maybe it's just the whole growing up together thing. Kurt wondered. He obviously can't imagine life without her. They switched to stunting and Blaine got even more nervous. "A few years back, she fell from a basket and got a concussion. It was months before she cheered again." Blaine said as cami was thrown in the air and she did a trick.  
>"Kick double. Her favorite." he sighed. "Blaine. Are we gonna get coffee or not?" "I'm gonna go tell her we're leaving." Blaine responded as he got up and walked out of the bleachers. Cami was taking a water break. "Can't you stay a little longer? I need a ride!" Cami was begging. "Nah we're gonna go get coffee. Can't one of the older girls give you a ride? That happened a ton at all stars." "The girls outside my stunt group don't like me. They think I'm concieted or rich or something cuz I went to private school. And my stunt groups all getting rides from other girls." she said before he could question further. "How long?" he sighed. "Half hour." she responded. "We're running through our competition routine at the end." "We'll be back in 25." "You got it." she responded and they fist bumped and he left.<p>

"That was NUTS! That pyramid...what'd it called." "She won't tell us. When we ask she says 'Get back to work!' and we do." Cami responded with a giggle. "How can you stand her? She's a monster." Kurt questioned. "She's a monster who'll lead me to my 6th national title." Cami corrected. "Ready for Lion King tonight?" Blaine asked "You betcha!" Cami responded enthosiasticly.

In glee club a few days later:

Cami walked in smiling. She was totally ready to preform the duet with Blaine. They'd chosen one that suited them perfectly. She sat next to him. "Ready?" she said. "Woah. Tune it down a little. Theres no winner. Just singing." "Please. there's always an unofficial winner." he rolled his eyes at her and turned back to his conversation with Kurt. "Hey." "Oh, Hey!"  
>Cami said suprised to see Austin. "This seat taken?" "Nope."she responded popping the p sound at the end "Feel free to sit." "thanks" "Ok! Is anyone ready to preform their duet?" asked the club. "Yeah me and Cami are." Blaine said slightly raising his hand. "Awesome!" "Good luck!" Kurt said to Blaine as he and Cami walked down towards the piano. They nodded at each other and the piano started to play and Blaine started to sing "I'm gonna be a mighty king so enemies beware!" "Well I've never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair!" Cami responded with a smile. "I'm gonna be the maine event, like no king was before! I'm brushing up on looking down or working on my ROAR!" they continued to sing in a rather goofy mannor till the song ended when they belted out "I JUST CAN'T WAIT-TO BE KIIIIIIIIIIIING!" was laughing. "That's what glee's really about!" he said laughing. "Really just having fun with it! How'd you guys get the idea?" "It was our favorite movie when we were younger." Blaine responded with a smile. "Well, great job guys, that really sets the bar high for everyone else!" the two siblings walked back to their seats grinning and high fived before sitting down next to Kurt who had a shocked look on his face.<p>

"She's so talented." Kurt said at the little coffee shop later that day. "Isn't she?" Blaine responded sipping his coffee. "The whole thing was brillant. The dancing...EVERYTHING. Amazing."  
>Kurt practiclly screamed. "Yeah we worked really hard. Hey, I DVRed a documentary about Wicked. Wanna come watch it later?" "Sure." "7:30 good?" Kurt nodded thinking "I'll have to be home by 9:30 though."<p>

When Kurt pulled up to Blaine's house later her heard Taylor Swift coming around the back of the house. No one answered the door but Lemon was barking at the side gate, so Kurt went around the side.  
>The Anderson's had a trampoline in their back yard and Cami was yelling at Blaine, who was on the trampoline, as he did a flip. "Not high enough. Get height!" she screamed as he flipped again. "Better. Take a break. I don't see why this is important to you anyway." "Some glee clubs tumble, you know that." "Yeah. I was a part of one that tumbled." "Well, those clubs do better ok." She smiled.<br>"It's ok if you just wanna impress people. People are usually impressed by my tumbling stuff." he glared at Cami. "Mindreader." "You're just as bad." "Go see what Lemon's freaking over." "Fine."  
>Cami walked up to Kurt. "Hi." she said with a blank look. "Hey. I'm Kurt." "I'm not THAT stupid." she said rolling her eyes. "I know who you are. Blaine never stops talking about you." "Really?"<br>"Yeah. 'Kurt did this. Kurt did that." "Can you get Blaine?" "Yes." a few moments passed with Cami just looking at Kurt. "Are you gonna get him?" Kurt finally asked. "Oh, would you like me to?"  
>Cami asked back. "Yeah." "Well next time be more...clear about stuff." she said with a cunning smile and turned around. "BLAINE! KURT'S HERE!" "THANKS CAM! BE THERE IN A SECOND!" He replied before turning off the ipod they were screaming over. Blaine walked over to the fence. "Sorry, come through the back. We can go watch that movie now." "Oh a movie?" Cami turned, excited. "No." Blaine replied before she could ask. "Fine then." She said as she switched the music to Paramore. She glared at the house unhappily until her phone virbated. "Hey Cami, it's Austin"<br>the screen read. She smilied to herself. She couldn't bear to tell her brother that she WAS falling for his sea blue eyes. "Hey, what's up?" she responded quickly. The text came back just as fast.  
>"Not much. Just really bored. You?" she thought and then responded at lighting speed. "Same with me. Brother ditched me." "That sucks. So you're not busy?" "Nope. Nowhere near. Why?" "Do you wanna hang out?" At this point Cami got up and started jumping around "Sounds great! Wherewhen?" "Like now, that little coffee place near the school?" "Perfect." "See you in 10" "Definetly" Cami jumped off the tramploine. "MOM! I need a ride!" she squeled running into the house.

Sorry it took so long to finish but I had writer's block for a while (i could only think of them OUTSIDE this story) and wasn't allowed on the computer because I've got a C- in french (conjugation help please!) but, here is chapter 5 which i'm...proud of. Yeah. Well anyway, please review! P.S. Cami is supposed to be totally ditzy/rude little sister at the end...not sure if it works for her but oh well!


	6. Chapter 6

HA! Left you with a cliff hanger! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll totally love you. Not forever but still.

"Carmel frappachino, please." Cami said politley to the cashier. "Come here much?" she smiled at Austin "Nah, more my brother's kind of place." He grinned "Your brother hangs out here?" "Currently WE hang out here." they laughed "ok, ok good point." Austin replied as Cami grabbed the drink and they made their way to a table. "I liked you and your brother's duet. You're really talented." "Thanks. That's so sweet." she said taking a sip of her drink. "well, maybe we could do a duet sometime?" "I'd like that." awkward pause"How do you like McKinley?" "It's huge!" she said glancing around embarrassly "I get lost on a daily basis!" "I could take you to class sometime." Cami paused, looking at him. "I'd like that. Alot." "Well, other than that how do you like McKinely?" "It's ok. I like show choir." Austin stopped and looked at her. "You always call it choir or show choir and everyone else calls it glee club or glee...why?" he asked. Cami sat thinking for a little while. She glanced outside at the dimming sky. "That's what my old school called it. It sounds more respectable. Ya know?" he nodded and they sat looking at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. "This is so awkward!" Cami said trying to stop her fits of giggles. "We should make it less awkward." Austin responded while still laughing. "How?" Cami said with a grin. "Well, we could go out more often." "Thats called dating." "Well...yeah." she smiled at him "That sounds ...nice."

School the next day: (Writer's note:The world civ teacher i'm describing is mine...she's the best. She has a freaking website.)

Cami walked into school feeling GREAT. Something about wearing my cheerleading uniform to school is fun. I'd never wanna do it daily but it's totally fun to be at school like "WASSUP I LOOK HOT!" Cami thought. "Hey, Cam." Austin said approaching her at her locker, which had been decorated on the first day she got it with magnets and pictures of her competition squad and old show choir. "Hi there!" She responded with a turn of her head and a flip of her pony. She couldn't believe how much things could change in one day just because they decided to be "dating". Like how they're totally at ease with each other. "Good luck at the game!" Austin said. She closed her locker and they headed off the choir. "Thanks. I'm excited. We're doing halftime." Cami giggled. A tall blond girl in a Cheerios uniform approached them "Flier!" she said grabbing Cami into a hug. "Backspot!"  
>"Excited?" "Totally!" "God, me too!" the blond girl stopped and turned to Austin. "Hey Austin. Haven't seen you since middle school." "Yeah,<br>it's nice to see you too Alice." Alice turned to Cami, who was holding hands with Austin. "Where ya going?" "choir" "Eh, I'm going to World civ.  
>The teacher's the best. Yesterday she told us about how when she was little she would do horrible things to dragon flies because she didn't have t.v. and then complained about the english language." Cami smiled at Alice. "Awesome." "Right?" "Al, I found an awesome stunt for us to mess with.<br>It's SO cool." "Really?" "Yeah I do a flip and we throw me up to a bow and arrow...It's just plain rad." Alice stopped smiling and turned to Cami. "Will Sue let us?" Cami grinned rebulliously. "Who cares. Emma's taking me to open gym tomorrow morning. Coming?" "Hell yeah I am. That sounds...fantaslicious?" "Finally you use it." They all turned awkwardly, they'd gotten to the choir room. "See you later Cam-Cam!" "Bye Ali"  
>Austin turned to her and raised his eyebrows as they walked in. "No. You cannot call me Cam-Cam. Only people I have to trust my life with." Austin raised his eybrows again. "No. I'm technically not trusting you with my life." She stated as they took their seats.<p>

"You seem...unhappy. What's wrong?" Blaine asked his sister, driving her home. "Nothing. I talked to Kiera." Blaine turned to her with a smile.  
>"Kiera all star cheer, show choir, thinks JUST like you? Kiera you haven't talked to since summer?" Cami grinned guiltily. "It's only the second week of school,<br>Blaine." he looked at her as if he was reading her mind. "I miss it. Ya know. Don't you miss how things were at Dalton?" He started to respond but she interupted. "No, you don't. You're Blaine the impenetrable and you made this decision and you love it with all your heart and you'd never want your life any different cuz everythings perfect." she said with a sneering look. "Look, it's not the easiest thing to switch schools" "Stop right there Blaine Anderson you don't understand. I was happy at CCD. I loved it. Now I've gotta deal with the "Cheerios" and all this other shit.  
>So don't play the whole 'I get it' card. Cuz really, ya don't." and with that she got out and slammed the car door.<p>

"Al, take that thing off your head." "No. I like it in here." Alice said with her head stuck up a megaphone. "Luci make her stop."  
>Cam groaned to the ginger next to her hopping up and down. " thats funny." Luci giggled. Cami rolled her eyes.<br>The best thing about football games for Cami was that Sue wasn't there (she didn't care enough) and the assistant coach came. Coach Anna Hadet was a petite, mousy blond. She'd just gotten out of cheering in college and loved coaching. She was always super peppy and was really excited to try new stunts with Cami's group. "Cami's group over her please!" Coach Hadet shouted over the sounds of the football game. "Get set. I wanna see your kick double." Cami's upset face turned to a grin. She loved showing off. Emma and Luci set up with their hands linked together. "Julie,  
>I need you over here. "Right here!" said a peppy brunette. "Hello frosh stunt group!" the girls set to stunt smiled and waved. Emma looked over "I'm a sophmore." "Too bad. Basket. Now." Coach Hadet said with a smile. They threw her up and she kicked and spun down. Cami came out smiling.<br>"Great! Now get to your spots. We're gonna do stunt 4." The girls got set to stunt. "5,6,7,8" On "1" Cami was tossed up in the air where she switched feet and settled back into their hands, which were raised above their heads, and did a scorpian. She then turned it into a chin-chin, a bow-and-arrow and cradeled. Coming down Cami felt like a huge load had been taken off her shoulders. She had finally decided what to do. After the game Cami approached Coach Hadet. "Coach?" Coach Hadet turned from looking up at the stands. "Yeah?" "You're too good to be asssistant coach." Coach Hadet smiled.  
>This wasn't unusual. The girls made these comments alot. "Aw thanks Cami!" "You should coach all star. Its better." Coach Hadet smiled sadly. "You've decided to leave." Cami tried to fake confused but it didn't work out. "At the end of the quarter." they nodded together awkwardly. "MY brother's here.<br>I should go." They hugged and Cami started to walk away. "Cami?" Coach Hadet called and Cami turned around. "Promise me 2 things." Cami nodded her agreement and Coach Hadet continued. "That you'll never forget that you're an extremly talented cheerleader and you have a ton of spirit. Second,  
>I want you to come coach with me when you graduate. Let's take the reins from Sue and have a program that's both successful AND fun." Cami smiled "Sounds like a plan."<p>

SO? I think Cami and Austin are adorable...thinking about doing a duet with them. Any ideas for songs, tell me through a review! 


End file.
